La Princesa Ojos de Luna y el Legendario Zorro
by jane94
Summary: Porque la vida de una princesa no solo son bailes reales y encontrar el amor, siempre hay un villano que intenta dañarla y no falta el noble caballero que la salve, pero en este caso, la princesa no es una princesa común, el villano no es un villano común y el caballero ni siquiera es un caballero sino un ser místico que ayudara a salvar no solo a la princesa si no, al mundo entero


El siguiente fic lo escribí con la intención de que participara en el **Séptimo reto del grupo en Facebook, Mundo FanFiction NaruHina "El zorro que se enamoró de la princesa" **pero por fallas técnicas se me paso el plazo así que ni modo será para otra ocasión de todas maneras he decidido subirlo porque para mí fue un gran reto el escribirlo, puesto que tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía(además quedo muy largo n.n )

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Creador del NaruHina *.*) yo solo los utilizo con el fin de crear historias sin ningún fin lucrativo solo.

Advertencias

Contiene escenas no aptas para menores, ok no, son cosas ligeras.

Nota:

"_-NaruHina-" _pensamientos

—NAruHina— dialogo

_Naruhina_ recuerdos

"NaruHina" palabras destacadas

Sin mas que agregar que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

**La Princesa ojos de luna y el legendario Zorro**

**Capitulo ****Único**

"_-¡Corre Hinata!, corre, corre, corre…-"_ esas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en la mente de aquella hermosa joven, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo entre los arboles de aquel peligroso bosque. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, la respiración fatigosa y la boca reseca y a pesar del dolor, nada de eso le impedía seguir corriendo. Tenía que alejarse de aquel lugar, de su hogar. Cayó muchas veces pero se levantó sin importarle los raspones y arañazos en su rostro y brazos.

Había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba huyendo, se detenía solo unos momentos para alimentarse de lo que fuera, para descansar un poco y recobrar energía y después volvía a correr, tal vez habían pasado días o solo unas horas, pero eso era irrelevante. Se detuvo unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, e intento ubicarse, por desgracia la gran altura de los arboles le impedía distinguir el cielo y los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban, eran su única luz en aquella obscuridad. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, tal como le había enseñado su hermano mayor, _"-Neji-Nissan-"_ una tristeza abrazadora se apodero de su pecho al recordar a su hermano, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó con fuerza su sucio vestido, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y refrenando las ganas de echarse a llorar continuo su recorrido, siguió introduciéndose en aquel interminable laberinto de árboles y maleza. Los pies le dolían horrores, tenía hambre, sed y sentía un gran cansancio, además de un miedo que la mantenía en estado de paranoia hacia cualquier ruido o movimiento, aminoro su carrera cuando su vista ya no era capaz de distinguir el entorno, supo que estaba anocheciendo por el ligero cambio de temperatura, con pasos torpes y manos temblorosas continuo andando, soltó un suspiro de frustración, si antes no sabía por dónde ir, ahora menos, temía encontrarse con alguna bestia, caer en alguna madriguera de un animal ponzoñoso o peor aún ser capturada por los "cazadores", el terror se apodero de su cuerpo al pensar en eso ultimo y sin pensarlo hecho a correr hacia cualquier lugar, no debía dejar que la encontraran, tenía que huir de ellos, tanto era su afán por escapar que al no poder ver, termino tropezando con alguna rama haciéndola caer de bruces contra el fango que cubría el lugar, intento incorporarse pero las fuerzas habían abandonado su frágil cuerpo, una rebelde lagrima abandono su cautiverio y con ella un sollozo. La impotencia y el dolor quebraron su cordura y con la poca energía que le quedaba soltó un grito desgarrador, un grito lleno de tristeza, miedo y soledad. Un quejido y luego otro y otros más, salieron de sus labios hasta terminar convirtiéndose en un llanto irrefrenable, una ráfaga de imágenes inundo su mente, imágenes terribles que solo ocasionaron que su llanto incrementa. Tantas vidas sacrificadas, tanta gente esclavizada, un mal que había surgido de la nada con el único objetivo de destruir el mundo, provocando una guerra con el fin de capturarla y poder poner en marcha su malévolo plan.

— ¿Porque yo?— pregunto a la nada y siguió llorando ya sabiendo la respuesta

**Flashback**

_El enemigo había cruzado las barreras de la aldea y avanzaba como una avalancha de ratas hambrientas en busca de comida hacia el castillo, destruyendo y matando todo a su paso, a pesar de que Konoha era una de las aldeas más poderosas y fuertes del territorio, el enemigo había entrado sin ninguna dificultad, los "cazadores" como se les conocía, eran cuerpos sin alma, controlados por algún ente maligno, títeres encargados de arrebatarle la vida a cualquier ser viviente, depredadores en busca de una única presa, "Hyuga Hinata" conocida por la gente como "La princesa ojos de luna" pero para ellos era la próxima reencarnación de la Diosa Suprema "Kaguya Otsutsuki" la creadora del todo. _

_Un gran ejército de hombres bien armados y experimentados, resguardaban las murallas del castillo, ninguno de ellos permitiría al enemigo entrar en él, no les importaba perder la vida en el acto, darían todo de si con tal de proteger a la familia real, en especial a la princesa, sabían que si la princesa caía en manos enemigas, ya no habría poder humano que pudiera salvarlos. _

_El Rey Hiashi comandaba a su ejército en el frente de batalla, estaba cara a cara contra el enemigo, no pensaba esconderse ni mucho menos huir, protegería a su pueblo y principalmente a su familia con su vida, porque esa era su labor como rey y más que nada como padre. Empuño su espada y con un grito de guerra dirigió a sus hombres hacia el enemigo, un único pensamiento afloro en su mente antes de centrarse de lleno en la pelea "- Neji, cuida de tu hermana-" _

_Soldados contra cazadores se enfrascaron en una lucha encarnizada, el sonido del metal chocando contra metal se mezclaba con los gritos de frustración y dolor que escapaban de los labios de aquellos soldados y con ellos, los gruñidos bestiales de los cazadores, creando así una sinfonía aterradora._

_Mientras aquella batalla se llevaba a cabo, un chico y una chica cruzaban las ruinas de la que antes fuera la muralla de la aldea, con dirección al bosque, montaban sobre un caballo pura sangre que galopaba a una velocidad sorprendente, la joven aferrada a la espalda del chico, lloraba desconsolada y de vez en cuando volvía la mirada hacia aquel lugar que ardía y se desmoronaba volviéndose nada ante sus ojos._

—_Vamos Hinata, no llores más, que pones nervioso a Byakugan__—__ exclamo el joven, manteniendo la vista fija hacia el frente, le dolía tener que dejar a su pueblo y a su padre enfrentarse con aquellos desalmados, pero ahora tenía una labor mucho más importante, proteger a su hermana._

—_L-lo siento Neji-Nissan, es solo que…todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si…_

—_Basta Hinata, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo__—__ le interrumpió Neji molesto __—__Sabes muy bien lo que pasará si los cazadores te atrapan…Todas aquellas personas__—__ dijo refiriéndose a los soldados y aldeanos __—__Están luchando por ti, si te rindes, su muerte y sacrificio habrá sido en vano. Tienes que ser fuerte, por ellos, por papá, por ti, entendido._

_Un delicado "Si" salió de los labios de Hinata al tiempo que se aferraba más a la espalda de su hermano __—__Neji-Niisan, no me dejes__— susurro con voz ronca producto del llanto._

—_Jamás…siempre te protegeré— le respondió, acelerando más el galope._

_Estaban a punto de entrar en el gran bosque cuando de pronto una flecha se incrusto en una de las patas traseras del caballo, ocasionando que este perdiera el equilibro y callera de costado, Neji en un acto reflejo tomo a su hermana y se lanzó hacia el lado contrario para evitar ser aplastados por el imponente animal. Tan pronto como sus cuerpos tocaros el suelo, sin importar el dolor del impacto se puso de pie, cogió rápidamente sus armas y tirando de la mano a Hinata echó a correr hacia el bosque. Un pequeño grupo de cazadores les estaban dando alcance. Corrió entre aquellos grandes árboles, intentando hallar alguna forma de huir de los cazadores, se mordió el labio a modo de resignación dándose cuenta que solo había una manera de escapar, esa era la única forma de poner a salvo a su hermana. _

_Se detuvo detrás de un arbusto y mirando fijamente a Hinata le dijo._

—_Hinata necesito que me escuches— a pesar del miedo y la desesperación que notaba en la mirada perlada de su hermana, hablo sin rodeos —No tenemos el tiempo suficiente para escapar de ellos, así que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y obedece sin rechistar entendido— la vio titubear un instante pero al final asintió —Cuando yo te de la señal, tu correrás tan rápido como te sea posible sin volver atrás, yo me quedare para distraerlos, corre y no pares, vete lo más lejos de aquí y no pienses en nada más que en salvar tu vida…— al ver sus intenciones de querer protestar la interrumpió —No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver cuándo esto haya acabado, pero ahora solo has lo que te pido ¿Si?— sin esperar alguna respuesta se alejó de ella y tomando su arco y sus flechas, subió al árbol más cercano colocándose a una buena altura para poder atacar al enemigo. _

— _¡Corre Hinata! Corre, corre, corre…_

_Hinata sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando escucho a su hermano dar la señal, sus aperladas miradas se cruzaron por un instante y sin más echo a correr hacia las inmensidades del bosque._

**Fin del Flashback **

El aullido feroz de un grupo de lobos, la hizo despertar de golpe, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, se puso de pie y corrió. Se maldecía internamente por dejar que el cansancio la venciera. Aumento la velocidad al sentir la cercanía de la manada, podía escuchar sus pisadas a pocos metros de distancia, podía notar la excitación en sus aullidos al haber dado con su presa. Sintió el pánico aumentar y la adrenalina subir por su cuerpo, no podía detenerse, esta vez no, era cuestión de tiempo para que los lobos le dieran alcance, así que tenía que idear algo pronto, agudizo sus sentidos y se concentró en los sonidos que rodeaban el bosque, debía haber algo que la ayudara a escapar, el sonido del viento meciendo los árboles, el chirriar de los insectos, el canto de las aves, el correr del agua...

― ¿Agua?― susurro desconcertada, ella conocía casi todos los mapas de la aldea y sus alrededores y jamás había visto que en aquel bosque hubiera un rio. Se concentró en aquel sonido peculiar, por el flujo constante y el fuerte sonido que producía, dedujo que se trataba de un rio lo bastante grande y profundo con una corriente caudalosa, agilizo el paso y se concentró en seguir el sonido, pronto su vista distinguió un barranco, y supo que al fondo se encontraba su libertad, estaba a pocos metros de distancia, solo unos cuantos pasos más y estaría a salvo. Los gruñidos feroces de los animales se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, si no se apresuraba ellos la atraparían y todo estaría perdido, cuando llego al lindero tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias salto.

El grupo de lobos se detuvo antes de caer al precipicio, buscaron entre aquel torrente impetuoso algún indicio de vida pero no había nada, olfatearon el aire en busca de alguna pista pero nada, su presa se había desvanecido. Con un aullido lastimero dieron aviso a sus amos de que habían perdido a su presa.

* * *

Una caravana de cazadores acampaba en las inmediaciones de la aldea, mientras esperaban las órdenes de su amo.

Dentro de una de las carpas un cazador le explicaba a su jefe que habían perdido a la princesa y no sabían dónde se encontraba.

La mirada gélida que se instaló en los ojos claros de aquel hombre, hizo huir a los esclavos que lo atendían

―Me importa un carajo tus estúpidas escusas― grito con voz atronadora ―Pon a cuanto ser vivo o muerto requieras en su búsqueda y ¡Encuéntrala!― ordeno furibundo, el cazador solo asintió y salió del lugar. Mientras tanto aquel hombre miraba fijamente a la nada.

―Te encontrare Hinata, y cuando te tenga en mi poder, yo Otsutsuki Toneri seré el amo y señor de todo el mundo.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente, pronto obtendría el poder supremo y cuando eso sucediera ni siquiera el poder de los guardianes de las bestias legendarias podrían salvar al mundo de la destrucción.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día. Despertó poco a poco cuando la luz le dio de lleno en su pálido rostro, sentía su cuerpo adormecido, intento moverse pero sus extremidades le pesaban. Enfoco la vista en el techo de lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Una serie de imágenes borrosas le aturdió la mente, recordaba vagamente el haber huido de Konoha, la persecución de los lobos, el saltar al precipicio, la sensación de estarse ahogando, la cascada y de ahí todo se volvió obscuridad. Soltó un quejido, al sentir una fuerte punzada en la nuca.

― ¡Naruto-Niichan! ― grito alguien dentro de la habitación ― ¡La princesa ha despertado!

Pronto escucho el sonido de pasos acercarse hacia ella, movió la cabeza con dificultad hacia la persona que se posiciono a su lado, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir otra vez una punzada tras su nuca, gimió ante el dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus sienes.

—Shhh no llores— susurro aquella persona limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares —Es mejor que no intentes moverte, recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza por lo tanto tendrás que permanecer en cama hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo— Hinata frunció levemente el ceño ante eso, pero no se opuso a lo dicho por aquel hombre, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una visión que la dejo anonada, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, sentado en el filo de aquella improvisada cama se encontraba el hombre más imponente y atractivo que hubiera visto en su corta vida, de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada y de unos profundos ojos azules que la sorprendieron, jamás había visto unos ojos tan parecidos al mismísimo cielo y que expresaran tantas cosas y nada a la vez. Se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada e hizo el ademan de volver el rostro pero recordó las palabras dichas por él y tuvo que reprimir su impulso, pero no pudo con su sonrojo.

Naruto alzo una ceja extrañado al verla sonrojarse así de la nada, le restó importancia al escudriño anterior de la joven princesa y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla seguir descansando.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla, Konohamaru se quedara aquí cuidando de ti— señalo en dirección del niño que se había puesto detrás de él, quien alzo el pulgar en forma de saludo, Hinata le medio sonrió en respuesta —Si me necesitas solo manda a buscarme— se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

—Espere…— pidió, él se detuvo ante el marco de la puerta —Eh bu-bueno yo…mmm quería preguntarle…Eh mmm ¿Quién es usted? y mmm ¿Dónde estoy?— sentía las mejillas arder por lo impropia que había sonado.

Naruto giro medio cuerpo y mirándola detenidamente le respondió.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mejor conocido como el legendario Zorro, guardián del nueve colas, y estás en el santuario sagrado de Kurama, la novena bestia legendaria, ahora descansa— y sin más que agregar salió de aquella cabaña, dejando a una Hinata completamente pasmada. El zorro legendario era el guardián más poderoso del mundo, tenía un poder monstruoso y la mayoría de las personas le temía por ello. Sonrío agradecida a la nada, sabía de antemano por los relatos de su abuelo, que los santuarios sagrados eran lugares donde las "sombras" jamás entrarían, así que estaría a salvo allí de los cazadores.

* * *

Naruto entro en la cabaña, sin hacer ruido, aún era de madrugada, por lo que Hinata y Konohamaru aún permanecían dormidos, se quitó las botas y se recostó en su cama, estaba muy agotado, las tranquilas rondas nocturnas de antaño se habían vuelto una cacería contra los "Cazadores", esos malnacidos rondaban los bosques día y noche como cuervos hambrientos en busca de la joven. Tenía bien claro que esas cosas no podían entrar al santuario, los entes oscuros y sin alma jamás traspasarían una barrera de luz sin ser destruidos, pero eso no sería eterno, entre más cerca estuviera el décimo octavo año de la princesa, la barrera de luz se iría debilitando hasta desaparecer, en el día de su cumpleaños, pasada la media noche, ella adquiría el poder supremo a través de la luna llena y por ende todo poder místico se anularía durante la transición, excepto la magia negra.

Si Hinata lograba completarla, la guerra estaba ganada puesto que se volvería la creadora del todo y las sombras jamás podrían tocarla. Pero si Toneri se apoderaba de ella antes de la transición y utilizaba su magia oscura para apoderarse de su energía espiritual y de esa manera obtener el poder supremo, todo estaría perdido. Miro a través de la ventana, el cielo nocturno, había luna llena, faltaba un poco más de dos meses para su cumpleaños, un tiempo demasiado corto para prepararse para la gran guerra que se avecinaba, sus compañeros guardianes estaban a unos días de llegar a su santuario, tan pronto como ellos estuvieran ahí comenzarían a buscar estrategias para el contra ataque e idear un plan para derrotar al demonio Otsutsuki, antes del último plenilunio de Diciembre. Tenían que darse prisa, la barrera comenzaba a mostrar algunas fisuras y el solo no podría contener a esos buitres sin alma.

Inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacia Hinata, la observo dormitar como lo llevaba haciendo desde que ella llego allí, ya hacia un más de un mes de eso, cuando la encontró ella estaba a orillas del rio cerca de la cascada, al principio creyó que era el cuerpo inerte de una desdichada, asesinada en la guerra, pero al acercarse más, la reconoció al instante, era la princesa ojos de luna, la mujer que el demonio Otsutsuki necesitaba, corrió hacia ella para verificar si seguía con vida, y al constátalo, decidió llevarla consigo, nadie la encontraría mientras estuviera con él, estaría segura ahí.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, y colocándose en cuclillas, siguió mirándola un rato más, lentamente acerco su mano a su rostro, con la punta de sus dedos acaricio lentamente sus mejillas, ascendió hasta su frente, toco sus ojos, su nariz respingona y al final delineo sus rosados labios que se encontraban entreabiertos, sintió el impulso de besarlos, probar su sabor, morderlos, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió levemente, era raro y se sentía un pedófilo puesto que le llevaba más de 100 años, aunque su apariencia fuera la de un hombre de casi treinta, pero no podía evitar verla dormir, delinear sus delicadas facciones, observar cada cosa que hacía, como sus pucheros cuando perdía en el ajedrez jugando con Konohamaru, su sonrisa de triunfo cuando le ganaba, sus gestos de desagrado ante el amargo sabor de las hierbas medicinales, sus sonrojos cuando la cargaba o le pedía algo, su ceño fruncido cuando la regañaba por intentar moverse sin su ayuda, su rostro triste cuando se acordaba de su familia y su gente, tenía memorizado cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera, le era imposible no hacerlo, su presencia había llegado ahí a iluminar sus días y a darle paz por las noches, se sentía completo con ella a su lado.

Al principio cuando estaba solo, todo su vida se reducía a pelear contra las sombras, cazarlas era mayor satisfacción, por ello la gente creía que era malo y le nombraron "el zorro demonio", cuando encontró a Konohamaru, una chispa de luz se instaló en su santuario, la hiperactividad y alegría del niño le recordaba a la suya de pequeño y eso le sacaba sonrisas pero también de sus casillas, con el tiempo experimento nuevos sentimientos hacia el niño creando así un lazo muy fuerte, lo quería como si fuera su hermano menor, pero cuando Hinata apareció en su vida nuevos sentimientos surgieron en él, le hacían sentirse extraño y un poco torpe e idiota pero le gustaba, se sentía bien, tenía claro lo que sentía por ella, su belleza lo impresiono desde la primera vez que la vio, su timidez e inocencia lo cautivaron, su voz y su risa lo hipnotizaron pero lo que lo atrapo por completo fue su mirada, dulce y pura una mirada que solo había visto un par de veces dirigida hacia él, pero que se había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente, toda ella desprendía armonía y paz que hasta el mismísimo Kurama se doblegaba ante ella.

La quería, la quería como mujer, la necesitaba a su lado, no quería perderla, no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado, era suya aunque ella no lo supiera "aun". Porque como decían sus amigos "cuando el zorro pone los ojos en algo que le gusta, no los quita hasta que sea suyo" nadie le quitaría a Hinata mucho menos el estúpido de Toneri, a aquel que intente tan siquiera tocarla, sufrirá la ira del Zorro demonio.

—Te protegeré con mi vida, cuésteme lo que me cueste, es una promesa — le susurro, se puso de pie y dándole un beso en la frente, volvió a su cama y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de él.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya pasaba del medio día, se levantó con premura y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de llegar si quiera a la puerta un débil sonido en la cama de al lado le hizo sonreír, sabía quién era y que es lo que quería así que sin borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro camino hacia allí.

—Hinata, te dicho cientos de veces que si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo, tanto te cuesta— la tomo delicadamente en brazos procurando no moverla demasiado.

—Lo siento Uzumaki-san…es solo que se veía muy cansado…y-y no quería despertarlo.

—Siempre pensando en demás antes que en ti, y llámame por mi nombre, no me gusta que me digas así— comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos hacia el baño.

—E-Espere, y-yo quisiera intentar caminar, s-solo quería q-que m-me ayudara a-a levantarme— explico apenada, Naruto soltó una risotada y negando con la cabeza siguió su camino, recordaba las primeras veces que ella le solicito ir al baño, tenía toda la cara roja de vergüenza y tartamudea tanto que le costaba mucho entender lo que quería, así que para evitar incomodidades ideo una clave para ese tipo de necesidades. Ya dentro la deposito delicadamente en el suelo y salió del cubículo, esperando por ella. Terminada la espera, la volvió a cargar en brazos hasta la cama donde la sentó y la hizo apoyar la espalda en la cabecera, la observo de reojo tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y mantenía la mirada gacha, siempre era lo mismo con ella, nunca lo miraba a los ojos, suspiro frustrado.

—Le diré a Konohamaru que te traiga algo comer— coloco algunas almohadas tras su cabeza y a sus costados para que estuviera más cómoda.

—Eh n-no es necesario, nosotros y-ya hemos almorzado…s-solo falta usted.

—Ok, bueno, entonces iré a comer, tu descansa— hizo el ademan de irse pero Hinata lo retuvo tomando la manga de su camisa — ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh yo…yo quisiera salir a-a tomar un poco d-de aire fresco— se mordió el labio temerosa de su propuesta, puesto que él no le dejaba levantarse nunca de la cama a menos que fuera para ir al baño o para asearse.

—Pídemelo mirándome a los ojos, nunca lo haces— ordeno/reclamo, le molestaba que siempre huyera de su mirada, parecía como si le tuviera miedo.

—Uhg— trago duro al escucharle decir eso, aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y haciendo un gran esfuerzo levanto la mirada —P-por fa-favor Uzu... digo Na-Naruto-kun— susurro mirándolo directamente a los ojos, perla y azul se encontraron, respiro agitada sintiendo la penetrante mirada de él querer traspasarla por completo, se echó para atrás cuando el acerco su cuerpo al suyo.

—Me tienes miedo— pregunto al verla temblar ligeramente. —Me temes por saber que soy el legendario zorro, el demonio zorro como muchos me llaman es eso ¡Ah!

—N-No Y-yo n-no…

— ¡Entonces porque nunca me miras!, porque siempre bajas la mirada ante mí, si no es miedo entonces que es ¡Dime!— le interrumpió enojado por sus reacciones e inconscientemente acerco su rostro al de ella, ocasionando que esta respingara asustada y por lo tanto que su enojo aumentara — ¡Vez! tus acciones te delatan.

—N-no, no es ci-cierto, y-yo jamás le temería a-a alguien c-como usted, co-como podría odiar al legendario Zorro, s-si fue el q-quien m-me salvo— susurro sin apartar la mirada de él, lo vio fruncir el ceño —E-es solo q-que la m-manera en la q-que me mira, m-me pone nerviosa— se sinceró y ya no soportando la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules, desvió la mirada a un lado. Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella confesión _"- ¿Yo la pongo nerviosa?-"_ pensó asombrado.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—S-si

— ¿Por qué?

—Eh n-no lo-lose— tímidamente volvió a mirarlo —Yo mmm…s-solo puedo d-decirle que…mmm cuando usted m-me mira me ha-hace sentir co-cosas extrañas.

— ¿Cosas? Como que— pregunto acercándose aún más a ella, el saberse el causante de ese nerviosismo le inflo el ego. La respiración de Hinata se volvió entrecortada y más profunda, su corazón latía desbocado por la cercanía del rubio, sentía la boca seca y las manos sudorosas.

—Y-yo, y-yo siento algo aquí— señalo su estómago —n-nose su mirada hace que m-mi estómago se retuerza, siento c-como si miles de mariposas revolotean de-dentro, s-se siente extraño— se sonrojo al verle a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su nariz, y su mirada antes molesta, se había tornado divertida y ¿dulce?

—Entonces ¿sientes mariposas cuando me vez?— sonrió ladino cuando ella tímidamente asintió, —Eres tan inocente— miro su rostro sonrojado, sus perlados ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, acorto más la distancia entre ellos, haciendo que la punta de sus narices se tocasen, Hinata cerro sus ojos en acto reflejo sintiendo su cuerpo volverse de gelatina al sentir los labios de Naruto rozar los suyos.

— ¡Naruto-Niichan!, los demás guardianes están aquí— Naruto se apartó de Hinata de un salto, mientras esta agachaba el rostro avergonzada, Konohamaru los miro extrañado — ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Nada que te importe enano— gruño molesto, conto hasta diez intentando controlar las ganas de matarlo por su intromisión. Miro a Hinata y sonrío involuntariamente —Bueno creo que tu petición se ha cumplido Hinata— se acercó hasta ella y la cargo en brazos, ocasionando que se sonrojara furiosamente y ocultara el rostro entre su pecho—Te presentare a los demás guardianes. Vamos Konohamaru.

* * *

Hinata miraba sin mucho ánimo la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre Naruto y Gaara, el primer guardián. Sus poderes eran increíblemente fuertes, y sus habilidades de lucha eran sorprendentes, agilidad, fuerza, destreza. Ella sabía pelear, era buena con la espada, pero su hermano era mucho mejor, aunque ahora al haber visto los enfrentamientos entre los guardines, supo que ellos dos no les llegaban ni a los talones. Llevaban entrenando desde su llegada, ósea desde hace dos meses, suspiro frustrada estaba a unas horas de su cumpleaños y sentía el miedo que el mundo experimentaba ya que hoy era el día definitivo, mientras tanto notaba a Naruto y compañía demasiado relajados y eso ocasionaba que sus nervios aumentaran, ademas le había pedido a los guardianes que le enseñaran a luchar pero Naruto se lo prohibió, supuestamente porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, pero sabía que le estaba mintiendo, ella ya estaba completamente curada, Yugito-san, la segunda guardián, le había hecho una revisión hace dos semanas atrás a escondidas del rubio, y le había dicho que desde hace un mes ya estaba en condiciones de moverse libremente, eso la puso furiosa como nunca y estuvo a punto de ir a cantarle unas cuantas verdades al rubio pero, la mujer la detuvo diciéndole que Naruto debería tener sus razones para decirle eso, que él nunca haría nada sin un porque. No muy convencida decidió darle la razón a Yugito, pero no evito que siguiera molesta y sobre todo dolida con Naruto, porque sin saber cómo se había enamorado del "legendario Zorro" tal vez fue su mirada o la vitalidad y determinación que desprendía, o aquel roce de labios, pero eso ahora no importaba, él tan solo la mantenía ahí encerrada para evitar que los cazadores la atraparan, por eso decidió alejarse de él, de todas maneras si ella llegaba a adquirir el poder supremo ellos ya no tendrían nada que ver, y era mejor cortar todo de una vez antes de que doliera más.

Le hablaba solo lo necesario y no dejaba que se acercara a ella, ya no dormía en su cabaña, ahora estaba en la casa de acampar de las chicas y le importaba un comino las miradas fulminantes que le lanzara por su actitud arisca con él, podía ser muy tímida y educada pero cuando la hacían enojar se convertía en otra.

Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y camino hacia el rio, hacia un poco de frio, puesto que ya era invierno, sonrió al recordar aquellas épocas de paz cuando aún era una niña y salía a jugar con su Niisan en la nieve, él siempre decía que la nieve que caía eran estrellitas blancas que los magos de los cielos le mandaban como regalo por cumpleaños _"-Neji-Nissan-" _pensó mirando hacia el bosque, hacía más de tres meses que estaba ahí sin saber que pasaba afuera, cuando le preguntaba a Naruto este nunca le contestaba, lo mismo hacían los demás guardianes, porque nadie le decía nada, no era justo, se sentó a las orillas del rio y comenzó a lanzar piedras contra la superficie congelada del rió.

—No es justo— susurro derrotada abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas, sentía impotencia, frustración y desesperación, quería ser de utilidad en algo pero siempre había alguien que se le impedía, su padre, su guardián, su hermano, Naruto, es que acaso siempre viviría bajo la protección de alguien, siempre tendrían que estarla rescatando y cuidando de ella.

— ¡No es justo!— grito llorando, tomo un puñado de piedras y las arrojo al rió. Se abrazó otra vez y siguió llorando.

— ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?— Ni siquiera se movió de su posición, al escucharlo hablar, no quería que la viera llorar — ¿Porque lloras?— no le contesto. Naruto suspiro resignado, llevaba sin hablarle ni mirarle dos semanas, dos tormentosas semanas para él, después de la llegada de sus amigos, su relación se fortaleció, ella ya no huía de su mirada y su tartamudeo había disminuido, por lo que podían platicar horas y horas de cualquier cosa, salían a caminar, hacia cualquier cosa por estar lo más cerca de ella, y también de vez en cuando le gustaba ponerla nerviosa y hacer que se sonrojara, con algún comentario. Le fascinaban sus facetas, pero esta no la conocía.

—Mira Hinata, no sé por qué estas enojada conmigo pero si te hice algo malo pues, lo siento vale, ahora quieres hablar de una vez, tu silencio me está exasperando.

—M-me mentiste— susurro aun con la cabeza escondida —me mantuviste encerrada en tu casa haciéndome creer que mi estado era delicado, cuando no era nada grave— sorbió su nariz y soltó un hipido —y lo peor d-de todo es que aun sigues mintiéndome, dices que m-mi silencio te exaspera, imagina como me pongo yo cuando tu no respondes a mis preguntas sobre lo que sucede allá afuera— alzo el rostro hacia él y lo encaro— ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?, no es justo que tú me ocultes cosas, no es justo que me ignores y me hagas menos por ser "Hinata-Hime" cuando te reúnes con los demás guardianes a hablar de "cosas de guardianes", no es justo que desaparezcas por varios días y ni siquiera me digas a donde vas, crees que no puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar…estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada sin hacer nada de provecho por mi gente, miles de personas mueren por mi culpa y yo que hago, así "debo descansar", sé que la barrera que protege este lugar no servirá de nada cuando yo cumpla 18 ósea dentro de unas horas, sé que ellos saben que estoy aquí y están esperando impacientes ahí afuera por mí— él la miro sorprendido de que supiera todo eso, frunció el ceño pensando que alguien se lo había contado, y Hinata adivinando sus pensamientos le explico —Soy la princesa ojos de luna lo olvidas, la reencarnación de la diosa suprema, hace unos días comencé a percibir cosas extrañas, puedo sentir las emociones de las personas y aunque parezca imposible de los cazadores también, es horrible ver tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, tristeza, sentir la excitación de los cazadores cuando…— callo ante esos recuerdos —Vi mi pueblo convertiré en cenizas, todo lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, mi padre, mi hermano, ya nada existe. Neji-Niisan m-me prometió q-que un-nunca me dejaría y ahora ya n-no e-está conmigo…estoy s-sola— lloro con amargura —No es justo.

Naruto la cubrió con sus brazos, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho. Le dolía verla así de destrozada, no le gustaba verla llorar, no le gustaba verla sufrir.

—Perdóname Hina— le susurro con lágrimas en los ojos —Perdóname, yo solo quería evitar esto, no me gusta verte sufrir, y mucho menos llorar, sabía que si te contaba todo lo que está pasando, intentarías irte y buscar la manera de ayudar, pero los dos sabemos que si hacías eso, todo estaría perdido, yo no podría permitir que nada malo te pasara, no me lo perdonaría jamás, te amo tanto que sin ti yo no tendría motivos de vivir, te necesito a mi lado y no me importa si estoy siendo egoísta, no dejare que nadie te aparte de mí, prometí que te protegería con mi vida y eso voy a hacer.

—T-tu, tu ¿M-me amas?— pregunto sorprendida, alzo la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, y al verlo sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, sonrió feliz.

—Sí, Te amo, en verdad te amo, te metiste hasta lo profundo de mi corazón, cambiaste por completo mi vida, eres mi lugar soleado en este mundo lleno de obscuridad. Eres mi luz— le beso la frente y acaricio sus cabellos —Si te excluí de todo esto es porque no quiero que te preocupes más, has sufrido demasiado con todo esto que, quería evitarte más dolor. Los demás guardianes y yo hemos ideado un plan para vencer al demonio Otsutsuki, mientras tu estés recibiendo tus poderes, nosotros te protegeremos con una barrera de magia negra, Bee se encargara de ello el conoce más de eso que todos nosotros, mientras tanto nosotros atacamos, estamos volviendo este lugar una trampa mortal para los cazadores, esta vez en vez de usar poderes místicos u espadas, utilizaremos magia negra, los destruiremos con el mismo poder con el que fueron creados. No dejare que ese estúpido de Toneri te toque.

—P-ero y si no…

—Shh tranquila todo saldrá bien, la transición dura poco menos de 30 minutos, estamos colocando conjuros por todos lados, preparando el lugar donde tomaras posesión de tus poderes, Ganaremos esta guerra, te lo prometo.

—No prometas algo que no sabes si cumplirás— refuto Hinata al recordar lo dicho por su hermano.

—Acaso no confías en mí, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre?

—Siempre

—Te amo Naruto-kun— susurro abrazándose más fuerte a él —Yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, pero con un mismo sentimiento uniéndolos.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Y dónde está Konohamaru?

—Han lo llevo a una aldea cerca de la región, ahí lo cuidaran amigos de Fuu, no te preocupes por él, estará bien.

— ¿El sabia de tu plan?—pregunto curiosa

—No mucho— fue lo único que dijo al ver la mirada seria de ella.

—Pero por lo menos más que yo ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme todo esto de tus planes, minutos antes, de que fuera mi cumpleaños, o cuando estuviera dentro de la barrera? ah.

—Exactamente a la media noche, quería darte esto como regalo de cumpleaños— rio divertido al verla hacer pucheros, la tomo del rostro no pudiendo contenerse más, deseaba besarla desde hace mucho tiempo.

Unió sus labios con los de ella, quien intento apartase pero Naruto no se lo permitió, ejerció mayor presión y comenzó a moverlos muy lentamente, Hinata estaba sorprendida por aquel repentino gesto, y poco a poco se dejó llevar por los cálidos labios de Naruto, imito sus movimientos, lentos y delicados, subió sus brazos y los enredo en su cuello acariciando sus rubios cabellos, las mariposas invadieron su estómago asiéndola sonreír por la sensación. Las manos de él descendieron hasta posarse en su cintura, la apretó más contra el queriendo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, mordió levemente su labio ocasionando que ella respingara de la impresión, se sentía jodidamente delicioso y necesitaba probar de ella completamente, la recostó suavemente sobre el suelo sin dejar de besarla, acaricio su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos. Se separó solo un poco para poder observarla, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada brillosa sus labios rojos, parecía una muñeca, una hermosa muñeca y era suya.

—Te he dicho que eres realmente hermosa— susurro contra sus labios, ella asintió sonrojada, recordando la de veces que le hizo pasar vergüenza ante los demás guardianes por sus comentarios —Pues créelo eres bellísima y eres mía.

Volvió a besarla esta vez con más pasión, lamio su labio superior y lo succiono levemente antes de introducir su lengua, Hinata gimió bajito ante la sensación que la legua de Naruto le estaba provocando, tímidamente lo imito ocasionando que esta vez el que gimiera fuera Naruto, se sintió poderosa al saber que ella también podía sorprenderlo, así que comenzó una batalla por ver quien complacía a quien.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse al instante, Utakata miraba a la pareja con una ceja alzada.

—Naruto no creo que este sea el lugar y el momento para ponerte fogoso, hay trabajo que hacer vamos, tenemos que tener todo listo para esta noche, Hinata-Hime, Fuu y Yugito la esperan en el templo, es mejor que se dé prisa.

—H-hai— con la cara roja de vergüenza, Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió sin rechistar hacia el templo, miro de soslayo a Naruto, quien le sonreía un tanto avergonzado, le sonrió de vuelta y hecho a correr.

—Que inoportuno y grosero eres Utakata— respondió molesto, siempre era lo mismo en los momentos más íntimos con Hinata terminaban interrumpiéndolo —Anda vamos.

* * *

"_-Pronto muy pronto estarás en mi poder querida Hinata, tan solo unas cuantas horas más y el mundo será mío-"_pensó Toneri mientras observaba el gran ejercito de cazadores que rodeaba el santuario del nueve colas.

—Ya veremos quién es el más fuerte ahora "Legendario zorro".

Sus hombres atacarían justo a la media noche y antes de que la princesa pudiera comenzar la transición el tomaría su vida robándole su energía espiritual y así obteniendo el poder supremo para finalmente traspasárselo a el mismo. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, estando los guardianes indefensos, sin ningún poder místico que utilizar serian presa fácil, y sin nadie defendiendo de la princesa, todo sería pan comido.

* * *

Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando controlar su nerviosismo, sentía su cuerpo entrar en trance, estaba a tan solo unos minutos de comenzar el plenilunio, debía relajarse, tal como Naruto lo había dicho todo saldría bien, él se lo prometió. Se colocó en la posición del loto y comenzó los ejercicios de respiración, _"-Inhala, Exhala, inhala, Exhala-" _repitió en su mente.

— ¿Nerviosa?— pego un brinco del susto al escuchar su voz, abrió los ojos y lo encontró a escasos centímetros de su rostro, estaba a punto de hablar pero él la acallo con un beso, se dejó llevar hasta que tuvieron que separe por falta de aire.

—Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila todo estará bien solo serán unos minutos, te veré aquí dentro de media hora, tu solo relájate. Me tengo que ir, solo vine a darte un presente. Toma— Hinata miro asombrada el dije que colgaba de la mano de Naruto, era un cristal de color aguamarina proveniente de los bosques Senju, un cristal protector. Lo coloco en su cuello —Si la barrera no funciona este protegerá. Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-Hime— volvió a besarla, por última vez antes de irse al campo de batalla —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, gracias por todo los que has hecho por mí, en verdad muchas gracias, te estaré esperando.

* * *

Sonidos de espadas colisionando entre ellas se escuchaban a lo lejos, gritos, gruñidos, aullidos, el Santuario de la novena bestia se había convertido en una campo de guerra feroz, el calor sofocante que provocaban las llamas negras alrededor de todo el lugar, debilitaba los cuerpos de los "Cazadores", miles de ellos eran consumidos por aquellas llamas provenientes del mismísimo infierno, llamas que jamás se extinguen hasta acabar con su presa en este caso los "desalmados" mientras tanto los guardianes se encargaban de llevarlos hasta ellas para facilitarle el trabajo al Amateratsu.

Toneri se encontraba furioso, su plan se había ido por un caño al darse cuenta muy tarde de que había caído en una trampa, esos malnacidos utilizaron magia negra tan antigua que él no fue capaz de percibirlo, el Amateratsu era una tecnica de los legendarios Uchiha, una gran familia de brujos con técnicas tan poderosas que ocasionaron su propia exterminación, y la barrera de los cuatro puntos un hechizo creado por los cuatro brujos supremos, estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentir el poder supremo ingresar en el cuerpo de la mocosa, no podía perder tan fácilmente años planeando este momento para que de la nada su objetivo se viera truncado. Miro al hombre que tenía frente a él , su sonrisa cínica solo lo encolerizo más.

—Has perdido Toneri, tan solo unos minutos más y la transición habrá terminado, ya no podrás hacer absolutamente nada, ríndete— esquivo con facilidad un ataque directo a su costado, blandió su espada deteniendo los inútiles intentos de Toneri por darle.

—Jugaste sucio estúpido zorro, ustedes no pueden utilizar magia negra a menos que quieran perder su poder como guardianes, no te importo el puesto que tenéis, ¡ah! el que le ha pertenecido a tu familia desde hace milenios— se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, tenía que acertar aunque sea uno solo. No se rendiría tan fácil.

—De que me serviría seguir siendo un guardián si estando tú al poder lo primero que harías seria destruirme.

— ¡Te iras la infierno conmigo! rompiste tu juramento de proteger al mundo de las sombras, al utilizar técnicas obscuras. Tú también habéis perdido.

—Tal vez pero, eso no lo decides ni tu ni yo, si no la diosa suprema. Jaque Mate—sonrió con prepotencia al tenerlo donde quería. Activo el sello y juntando ambas palmas exclamo:

—Atadura del demonio.

—Que rayos…— se calló al observar al rubio mirar tras de él asombrado, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir un increíble poder tras su espalda, giro lentamente encontrándose con una imagen que lo dejo anonadado. Intento moverse pero unas ramas en forma de garras le apresaron por las piernas. Tembló al sentir el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tal sensación pero el poder que emanaba esa mujer era intimidante.

—Otsutsuki Toneri, por todos los crímenes que has cometido contra mi pueblo, por todas las vidas sacrificadas yo Hyuga Hinata, diosa suprema, te condeno a vagar eternamente por el limbo de la obscuridad y la desesperanza, que tus peores miedos te acompañen día y noche y que tu cuerpo no sea capaz de soportar el suplicio de tu condena hasta el final de los tiempos— detrás de él un vórtice comenzó abrirse, un agujero negro que lo engullo poco a poco causando que soltara un grito desgarrador al sentir sus miembros desprenderse de su cuerpo. Nada quedo de él en aquel lugar, simplemente un recuerdo de todo el mal que causo, al instante cientos de gruñidos y aullidos lastimosos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el lugar, los cazadores estaban momificándose puesto que su amo había "muerto" no había ya nada que los mantuviera activos en la tierra, pronto se convirtieron en polvo, terminando así aquella batalla.

—Se ha acabado—susurro a la nada, soplo levemente ocasionando que le Amateratsu se extinguiera al instante. Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se veía diferente, su cabello estaba más largo le llegaba debajo del trasero, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por un hermoso vestido blanco, y una capa dorada, además de una corona adornando su cabeza, estaba descalza pero parecía que el frio no hacía nada en ella.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?— pregunto posicionándose a su lado la miro observar la nada, parecía como si aún estuviera en trance, iba a volver a preguntarle cuando la voz de ella le interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estoy bien— ella le sonrió levemente y sintiéndose pleno la estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Se ha acabado, ya todo término— los pequeños brazos de Hinata se aferraron a su espalda, la tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle — ¿No se suponía que esperarías por mí en el templo?— alzo una ceja interrogante cuando ella se hecho a reír.

—Si pero quería ser yo la princesa que rescatara al "legendario zorro".

—Te amo mi pequeña princesita ojos de luna.

—Y yo te amo a ti mi valiente zorro guardián.

* * *

—Neji-Nissan, hice lo que me pediste, no me rendí seguí adelante, a pesar de no poder cumplir tu promesa, yo se que hiciste hasta lo imposible por mantenerme a salvo, Gracias por todo Niisan, además no tienes de que preocuparte, no estoy sola…— unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

—Por supuesto que no, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerla, cuidare de ella con mi vida, así como tú y tu padre lo hicieron, hasta pronto Neji— tomo de la mano a Hinata y haciendo una ligera reverencia, salieron del campo santo.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la batalla con Toneri, el mundo estaba levantándose de las cenizas y reconstruyéndose de nuevo, el terror ya había pasado, ahora era momento de olvidar y volver a comenzar.

Se dirigieron hacia lo poco que quedaba de la aldea de Konoha, el catillo estaba casi intacto por lo que lo convirtieron en un albergue para los aldeanos, mientras comenzaba la reconstrucción.

— ¿En qué piensas?— pregunto Naruto a Hinata quien estaba recostada en la cama, de su antigua habitación.

—En que soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado— Naruto sonrío ante eso, se quitó las botas y se dirigió hacia ella, su sonrisa aumento al verla sonrojarse, le encantaba que hiciera eso.

—Y yo lo soy aún más— susurro contra sus labios, la beso con premura, anhelaba sus besos a cada instante y el estar separado de ellos lo volvía un ogro. Se posiciono sobre ella, tratando de no aplastarla, comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho, ella gimió sobre si boca en respuesta a sus caricias, le encantaba escucharla gemir era una sinfonía que lo volvía loco y aumentaba su ego, descendió sus labios por su mandíbula y a lo largo de todo su fino cuello, recorrió de extremo a extremo esa parte tan sensible de ella, aspiro su aroma a jazmines mientras le besaba la unión del cuello y el hombro, ocasionando que Hinata se arqueara levemente y girara el rostro al lado contrario brindándole un mejor acceso. Con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar ambos pechos estrujando por sobre el corsé de aquel estorboso vestido, removió solo un poco aquella prenda dejando ver casi la mitad de los senos de Hinata, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su objetivo, beso el inicio de estos y Hinata se arqueo ofreciéndole una mejor vista. Dirigió su boca a una de ellos con toda la intención de darse un buen festín.

—Naruto-Niichan, a que no sabes lo que he encon…— Konohamaru se quedó estático ante la visión que tenía al frente — ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la princesa Hinata?— la pelinegra se cubrió avergonzada mientras Naruto se ponía de pie, se dirigió hacia el chiquillo y sin importarle sus reclamos los saco fuera de la habitación —¡Toca antes de entrar mal educado!— y dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara, puso el pestillo y recostó su cabeza contra la puerta, tenía que contar hasta diez si no quería explotar de la rabia, siempre era lo mismo, el solo pedía un momento a solas con su hermosa novia sin ninguna interrupción, era tan difícil, ya más relajado y recobrando un poco de la pasión antes perdida se acercó al pequeño cuerpo hecho bolita de su princesa.

—No te preocupes Hina, todo esto tiene solución, mm en que estábamos— beso su hombro, esperando alguna reacción positiva de ella, pero ninguna llego, se extrañó ante eso, tan mal la había dejado el inoportuno de Konohamaru —Hinata, anda vamos, no me dejes así— la sacudió levemente pero ni siquiera se quejó —¿Hina?— la giro lentamente llevándose una gran sorpresa, Hinata se había desmayado —Oh no, no, no, no, Hinata, no Hina, despierta no me hagas esto…Arrgg KONOHAMARUUUU— grito furibundo, _"-Yo lo mato, esta vez sí lo mato-"_ pensó ideando un plan para hacerlo, pero mientras intentaría despertar a su bella durmiente.

Porque las princesas siempre despiertan con el beso del amor verdadero ósea su príncipe azul que no. Tal vez el no fuera uno como tal, puesto que no usaba una brillante armadura ni cabalgaba un hermoso corcel ni mucho menos mataba dragones pero si la amaba con pasión y locura y quería vivir con ella y ser felices para siempre. Y sin interrupciones. De aquellos que osaran molestarlo se encargaría después.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, se que hay grandes saltos con respecto al tiempo pero si los rellenaba esto se convertiría en un fic y bueno no estoy preparada para ello (aun XD)

Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme déjenme un review, con sus comentarios, criticas etc etc (Me harán la mujer mas feliz, si que si)

HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
